


Binoculars Don't Count

by FloatAlong



Series: From Town to Town [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Bratting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dominance, M/M, Public Nudity, Spanking, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatAlong/pseuds/FloatAlong
Summary: Stuck in an abandoned trailer during a radstorm, Nate and MacCready find themselves searching for ways to pass the time. But MacCready doesn't seem interested in playing by the same rules...
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Series: From Town to Town [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097183
Kudos: 16





	Binoculars Don't Count

**Author's Note:**

> Back again! Blimey, this is now the 11th entry in this series. But as ever, there's very little continuity between them, so don't feel pressured into having to read them in any specific order! Hope you enjoy...

In the year 2077, there was an ace of diamonds that survived the Great War. Stuck up the sleeve of a cheater in a card game played in a tool shed just outside of a farm in Nevada, it survived the initial blast of the thermonuclear bombs (while the cheater did not). Whereas the other cards in the deck were blown outside, left to shrivel and disintegrate in the hot desert sun, the ace of diamonds spent a couple of weeks inside the shirt until the decomposing cheater’s body slumped over: the card fell out like a cherry blossom petal, fluttering to the floor and landing just perfectly in a crack in the floorboards where it stayed for over a hundred and fifty years.

It was finally picked up in 2241 by a keen-eyed scavenger, eager to complete a full deck of cards – a rare thing to own outside of the professional casinos of New Vegas. He added it to his pack, where over the coming months it was joined by kings, tens, fives, twos, jacks and eights – finally, when his deck was complete, he made an arrangement to sell it to a local collector. He was promised a fair price for his work; one thousand caps. A great deal for playing fifty-two card pickup. But in the end he was shot in the head, and his entire collection was stolen.

The completed deck toured Nevada and New Arizona for a few decades, passing from person to person as traders gambled across the Wasteland. Eventually the ace of diamonds and its company came into the possession of a traveller who brought them east, through the Lone Star Wasteland and Yellowhammer, where they changed hands again and travelled north. In the Capital Wasteland the ace of diamonds was stolen again, this time by young mercenary Robert Joseph MacCready in the year 2283. He carried it and the other cards everywhere, including to the Commonwealth in 2286. And now, in 2287, the ace of diamonds finds itself in the hand of MacCready’s travelling companion, next to the ace of clubs, in a rusted trailer in the middle of nowhere, a radstorm raging furiously outside. The ace’s holder grins, and throws it face up onto the table.

‘Read ‘em and weep, Mac,’ Nate said. ‘Four of a kind.’

‘Fuck _off_ do you have four of a kind.’

‘Now now, no need to swear –’

‘Suck my dick.’

Nate laughed. ‘I don’t think that was part of the bet…’

‘I mean, seriously, you had _both_ the other aces? That’s so unlikely. You must have cheated, nobody ever gets a hand that good. I’ve never seen it happen.’

‘Sorry Mac, I don’t know what to tell you,’ Nate said gleefully as he swept the substantial pile of caps in his direction. MacCready had gotten arrogant with his ace-high flush, figuring he couldn’t be beaten.

MacCready huffed, sulking. ‘Well I’m out of caps now. We can’t play anymore.’

Nate looked dolefully out of the trailer window. The sky was still as grim and green as ever, threatening anyone caught out without radiation protection. Such as themselves. They had been lucky to find shelter when they had. ‘It’s looking like we’re going to have to stay for another hour at least. How about… we play for something else?’

‘Not sure I feel like it anymore,’ MacCready said, snapping open a can of purified water.

‘Not even if we tried… strip poker?’ Nate asked.

Though he tried to look disinterested, there was a twinkle in MacCready’s eye. ‘Oh?’

‘Yeah, you know… the loser of each hand has to take off an item of clothing. And when they have nothing left, well… the winner dictates what they do next.’

MacCready bit his lip. ‘Alright. You’ve got me interested.’

Nate shuffled the cards and dealt them a hand each. After neither of them folded, MacCready’s two pair beat Nate’s pair.

‘Fair enough,’ Nate conceded, and heaved off his boots.

The next hand saw Nate’s pair beat MacCready’s ace-high. MacCready grunted, and unstrapped one of the bandoliers attached to his left leg.

‘Wait, hang on, that doesn’t count!’ Nate protested. ‘That’s not an item of clothing.’

MacCready cocked his head. ‘I am _wearin’_ it, ain’t I?’

‘It’s, it’s only an _accessory_. By that definition my sunglasses count as clothing.’

‘I’m fine with that.’

‘But, but…’ Nate cast his gaze nervously over MacCready’s various straps, belts, pockets and attachments. He gulped. ‘I’m doomed.’

‘That’s the difference between you and me babe,’ MacCready drawled, self-satisfied. ‘I like to be prepared for any situation. I’ve got everythin’ I need. It’s not my fault you like to go around so… scantily clad.’

Nate looked down at his (admittedly revealing) raider leathers. ‘You said you liked it.’

‘I do like it,’ MacCready grinned, his swagger fully regained. ‘But it wasn’t so smart of you to start a game of strip poker in that getup, now was it?’ He riffle shuffled the battered cards again. ‘Hey, maybe you’ll just get lucky.’

The next hand they both agreed to fold. The next MacCready won, and Nate removed the shades that were raised and resting in his hair (since apparently they counted, he thought sullenly). Nate won the hand after that though, and MacCready removed… a single boot.

‘What? You’ve got to be joking,’ Nate insisted, incredulous.

‘You don’t think boots count as clothing now, huh?’

‘ _Boots_. Boot- _ssssss_. Plural. The two of them together count as one item of clothing.’

‘Says who?’ MacCready chuckled.

‘I… I mean…’ Nate floundered. ‘You have to play fair! Come on, my boots were the first thing I ditched. Why do you think I took them both off at once?’

MacCready shrugged. ‘I figured maybe your feet were just gettin’ stuffy.’

Nate narrowed his eyes. ‘You’re such a little brat sometimes, you know that?’

‘Oh, I know that,’ MacCready teased with a smile. ‘Now come on, shuffle.’

Nate won the next hand as well, but was unable to enjoy the hollow victory of seeing MacCready remove his other boot. When MacCready won the next one Nate begrudgingly unstrapped his chest piece, and when Nate won the hand after that, MacCready removed his… binoculars.

‘You’re really pushing it, you know.’

‘I think I’m good at this game.’

Nate sighed. ‘At least I know you’re not wearing any underwear.’

But he never got to see and be sure. With only five unique items of clothing left, it was a simple case of running the numbers: Nate could only play along as the laws of probability asserted themselves and left him stark naked before MacCready was even forced to show skin. The biggest achievement had been when he’d gotten the duster off him two hands ago.

‘Alright you bastard, you win,’ Nate said, peeling off his underwear and flicking them at MacCready’s face. ‘What do I have to do?’

‘What do I have to do, _sir_?’ MacCready corrected him.

‘I’m not saying that.’

‘You’ll say whatever I tell you to say, babe,’ MacCready said, rising to stand. He placed his hands on his hips and spread his legs a little, superhero style. ‘I’m in charge now.’

‘So I suppose you want to suck my dick or something.’

‘Not a chance,’ MacCready said with a nasty smile. ‘You don’t get to come all day.’

‘Then what do you… want me to do?’ Nate asked tentatively.

‘Oh, you don’t have to do anything,’ MacCready said with a curious tone to his voice. ‘Just sit back and let me handle it.’ He picked up Nate’s discarded sunglasses.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I hate these sunglasses. I’ve told you a hundred times, they make you look like an idiot.’

‘They help me see!’

‘Any glasses can help you see. You wear these because you think they make you look _cool_.’

Nate shifted uncomfortably. ‘And don’t they?’

‘No. And I’m getting rid of them, once and for all.’ He held them in both hands, as if about to snap them in half.

Nate glared. ‘You wouldn’t.’

He did.

‘You’ve done it this time, you little brat,’ Nate growled, rising to his feet. He grabbed MacCready forcefully and pushed him up against the wall of the trailer. The whole structure shook with his show of strength.

‘But I’m supposed to be in charge…’ MacCready pouted, unable to squirm free from under Nate’s powerful biceps.

‘Not anymore,’ Nate grunted.

‘I can feel your hard on.’

‘I can feel yours.’

‘Bet mine’s harder.’

‘Bet mine’s bigger.’

MacCready bit his lip. ‘What are you going to do with me?’

‘I’m going to teach you a lesson, that’s what.’

‘Oh fuck yes.’

‘Shut up,’ Nate ordered, and pulled MacCready over to the bed. He threw him over his knee, lowered his pants, and delivered a firm slap to his ass.

‘Ah!’ MacCready cried out, more from pleasure than from pain.

‘You be quiet,’ Nate said, and stuffed his discarded underwear into MacCready’s mouth as a makeshift gag. ‘This could take a while.’

He proceeded to spank MacCready firmly and furiously, enjoying his muffled moans every time his hand made contact. He didn’t stop until he was red, and looking like he’d be sore later on. He finally pulled the underwear out of MacCready’s mewling mouth.

‘You ready for the next stage?’ he asked him. MacCready nodded enthusiastically, a tear running down each cheek.

Nate lifted him and set him prone on the bed, before spitting on his dick and pushing himself into his partner. He fucked him rough and raw, savouring the sexual whimpers MacCready made as he was pounded into the mattress. He didn’t let up the pace, and after a short while MacCready’s whimpers picked up in urgency – this and the tightening around Nate’s cock told him he’d just come into the mattress. This brought Nate’s climax forward too, and he savoured the last few aggressive thrusts, ejaculating in brazen defiance of MacCready’s earlier order.

They lay together for a while afterward, bathing in the afterglow, all friction between them resolved. Eventually the sky outside began to change colour, and finally the sun was again visible in the sky. It was shaping up to be a surprisingly beautiful day.

‘I hope I wasn’t too rough with you,’ Nate said nervously. He always worried about these things.

‘I’m not gonna be able to walk straight for a week,’ MacCready said, but laughed when he saw Nate’s look of concern. ‘Oh come on, I wanted it. Why else d’ya think I was actin’ so bratty?’

Nate grinned. ‘I thought that was just you being you.’

‘Shh,’ MacCready said, and playfully punched him in the arm.

‘So it’s looking like the storm’s cleared up. It’s a nice day, now. We should be able to get our stuff together and head out again. Sound good?’

‘Fine with me,’ MacCready said, but stopped Nate when he started replacing his underwear. ‘Whoa, what’re you doin’?’

Nate was puzzled, frozen in place, one leg in and one leg out. ‘I was… putting my clothes back on. That alright with you?’

‘Actually no,’ MacCready said sternly. ‘Ain’t I still owed a bit of… control, huh?’

‘But I thought… that was just a thing… and then we…’

‘We did what I wanted,’ MacCready smirked. ‘It just so happened that it’s also what you wanted. An’ I think I still get to tell you what to do for a little while longer.’

‘What, so I’m not allowed to get dressed?’ Nate joked, laughing.

‘Nope.’

‘…What?’

‘No clothes, for the rest of the day. Put ‘em in your backpack and walk around nude. I decree it.’

‘That’s… totally unreasonable!’

‘It’s a nice day, you said so yourself,’ MacCready grinned. ‘And we’re in the middle of nowhere, so you don’t have to be embarrassed.’

‘Then what’s the point, if no one sees me?’

‘I’ll see you. And I want to see you.’ He purred. ‘All of you.’

‘You’re lucky I… care about you,’ Nate said, almost saying something he didn’t mean to.

‘Come on, come on!’ MacCready yapped excitedly, grabbing the rest of their things and pushing open the rusted door.

Nate awkwardly stepped outside, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. On all of him. ‘Christ.’

‘I could get used to this,’ MacCready said teasingly as he looked him up and down. ‘Now come on, adventure awaits! Just make sure you avoid the hubflowers. Don’t want you catchin’ a rash anywhere important…’

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I love these boys. This fic is definitely one of my favourites that I've written, on balance. I hope you enjoyed too! Do feel free to leave comments etc, as I love hearing what you thought. I'm also on twitter as @FloatFill where I post updates and stuff.
> 
> I'll be back next week with entry number 12, in which Nate schedules what he hopes will be a relaxing and drama free dinner with his various travelling companions...


End file.
